Seven Winx Girls and a Baby
After getting lost on a field trip, Bloom and the Winx stumble upon the Royal Floridian Garden and witness the birth of a baby. Discovered, Queen Lavenrena puts the hands of the newborn into the hands of the Winx. Plot (At night in Floridia, the Royal Garden is shown) (Garden glowing 4x) (Glowing stops) ---- (Morningtime, outside in Alfea) (All of the Alfea girls chatting) (The Winx appear) Alicia: Ummm.....what's the rush? Bloom: It looks like they might be announcing something. Stella: Ooooh! Maybe it's about another field trip! Where ever it is, i could really shop there! Musa: Maybe it's something important. (Faragonda comes in) Ms. Faragonda: Settle down girls, I have a very important announcement. Musa: (looking towards to Stella) See. Ms. Faragonda: As you all may know that we have traveled to other realms and some of you can teleport your way to the realms, but this is a very special trip. Stella: (looking towards to Musa): See! Ms. Faragonda: Tomorrow, we are all going to Floridia! All Alfea girls: (screaming) Stella: Awesome! Floridia! Alicia: Ummm....Is Floridia really that special? Bloom: Yeah, I never heard of that realm. Stella: Are you kidding?!? Floridia is a very popular planet! It is known for their most trendy shops i've ever known! Flora: Their realm is very peaceful and more floral than my planet. Alicia: Doesn't that offend you? Flora: Not really. I think it's a good thing. Musa: Their music is beautiful. Very soft and calm, like when i play my flute. Aisha: I heard their realm is lovely and they had a history with my planet too. Ms.Faragonda: Does anyone have any questions? And one at a time please. (Few Alfea girls raised their hands) Alicia:(Raises her hand) Ms. Faragonda: Yes Alicia? Alicia: What's so special about the trip to Floridia? Ms. Faragonda: (Giggles) You will all see soon. We will leave tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed. Alicia: Awww man. That sucks. Bloom: At least we'll see tomorrow. Stella: I SO can't wait!!! OH! What am i going to wear? Tecna: According to my log, they hold festivals every year. Alicia: So we'll be going to a festival! Sweet! Bloom: That does sound fun! I guess we'll just see tomorrow! ---- (Meanwhile in Floridia, in the Royal Place) (Showing the Floridian council) Female Councilman #1: What are we going to do? The Rose will bloom in less than 2 days and will still don't know who should take care of the child! Male Councilman #2: I already took care of one last year! Female Councilman #3: Well i'm not taking care of next one! The last one i took care of were twins! Female councilman #1: And we don't know how much magic the baby could have. Male Councilman #4: How would we tell the queen? Female Councilman #5: I don't know, but i'm not taking care of this one! (The queen walks in) All of the councilmen: Your majesty! Queen Lavenrena: Is there a problem? Female Councilman #1: Your majesty, there is a slight problem. Female Councilman #3: We don't know who should take care of the next baby! Male councilman #4: Please, your majesty! All of the councilmen had taken care of many babies since the following years and the rose is almost about to bloom in less than 2 days! We don't know who should take care of this one. Queen Lavenrena: (Looking out of the window) I have a feeling they are near. ---- (Morningtime, in Alfea) (All of the Alfea girls lining up on the ship) Grizelda: Single file, girls! Single file! (Over at the Winx) Alicia: Where did the ship come from? (the pixies comes over) Concodra: Ms. Faragonda asked Headmaster Salidin to borrow the shuttle. Lockette: Are you sure you're all packed and everything? Breeze: How long will you stay there? Bloom: Just a little while. Aisha: Ms. Faragonda says we'll be staying there for about 2 days. Alicia: (comforting Breeze) Don't worry, we'll be back soon! Stella: How do i look? Amore: You look beautiful as always, Stella! Flora: You look fine, Stella. Stella: Ook. I can't wait to shop there! This is going to be so much fun! Digit: Did you grab the right gadgets that you need for the trip, Tecna? Tecna: Yep, all the important ones I need, thank you! Chatta: Make sure you bring back some pictures, ok? Flora:(Giggles) We'll make sure, Chatta. Tune: I wish we could come, too. Musa: I know, Tune. We do too. Piff: Aisha? Aisha: (Giggles) Aww, don't worry. We'll be back soon. The older pixies will take care of you. Breeze: Yeah, we'll take good care of Piff! Griselda: Come on girls, the shuttle's almost leaving! Bloom: Well, we should get going. Good bye, Lockette. (Hugs Lockette) (Kiko runs up) Bloom: (Giggles) You too, Kiko! (Hugs Kiko) Flora:I'll see you later, Chatta. (Hugs Chatta) Stella: I'm gonna miss you, Amore. (Hugs Amore) Musa: I'm gonna miss you too, Tune. (Hugs Tune) Tecna: Good bye, Digit. Hope you'll have fun in playing in video games! (Giggles; Hugs Digit) Digit:(Giggles) Don't you worry, Tecna! Aisha: Mommy will come back soon, Piff. (Hugs Piff) Piff: Aisha. Bloom: Hey Alicia, where's Breeze? Alicia: Yeah, where's.....? (hears rustling in her suitcase) Alicia: Breeze, out of my suitcase. (Front pouch unzipped; reveals Breeze) Breeze: Awww!! Just this once?! Alicia: (Giggles) Nope. You're staying out on this one! Breeze: Awww!!! The Winx:(Laughs) Alicia: (Hugs Breeze) Gonna miss you, Breeze. Breeze: Yeah, i'm gonna miss you too. (Serafina runs up) Serafina: (Meows) Alicia: (Giggles) You too, Serafina! (Hugs Serafina) The Winx:Good bye! Later! The Pixies: Good bye!!! Breeze: Send a souvenir back! (The Shuttle leaves and takes off) ---- (Shuttle lands in Floridia) Squire ???: Your majesty, the whole school of Alfea has arrived. Queen Lavenrena: And the guestrooms are prepared, Acacia? Squire Acacia: Yes, your majesty. Queen Lavenrena: Good, you may proceed. (Shuttle opens) (All girls coming out of the shuttle) (Focus on the Winx) Alicia: Whoa! (In awe) Bloom: Oh wow. (in awe) (View of Floridia) Bloom: This place is..... Stella: Dazzling! Flora: Beautiful. Tecna: Stunning! Musa: Amazing! Aisha: It's still gorgeous! Alicia: (Still in awe)This looks Awesome! Bloom: You all took the words out of my mouth (Giggles) (Ms. Faragonda comes in) Ms. Faragonda: Welcome to Floridia, girls! The home of peace and harmony! It is said that Linphea and Floridia are sister realms, meaning they are both similar. Bloom: Is that why, Flora? (Turning towards Flora) Flora: (Giggles) Yes. Well we people of Linphea and Floridia do get along so well. (Focus on Mirta) Mirta: (Raises hand) Ms. Faragonda, while we're here, what's the surprise? (All Alfea girls agree) Ms. Faragonda:(Giggles) You will see, tomorrow. All Alfea girls: Awwww!!!! No fair!! Ms. Faragonda: Now, now. I will tell you this, we will stay in the Royal Castle. All Alfea girls: (Shouting)Yay!!! Alicia: Sweet! This is so cool! Stella: We'll be staying in the Floridia Castle! (Squeals) ---- (Showing the girls walking to the castle) (The castle door opens) (Squire Acacia appears) Squire Acacia: The Queen has been expecting you all. Please follow me to your guestrooms. (All followed Acacia) ---- (Inside the castle) (All following Acacia to guestrooms) Bloom: So who is the queen? Ms. Faragonda: Her name is Queen Lavenrena. Alicia: Queen Lavenrena? Ms. Faragonda: Yes. She is Floridia's main ruler of the realm. Her powers are truly remarkable. It is said she and her following ansestors grew Floridia into a florishing planet. Flora: She also helped Linphea grow even more by sharing her powers and she is friends with the sage. Bloom: Wow. Alicia: Well i've learned something. Stella: So Floridia wasn't what it was years ago? Flora: Ummhmm (yes). (Acacia shows the dining room) Squire Acacia: Here is the dining room, where we would have our feast. (Acacia continues showing around the castle) Squire Acacia: This is the ballroom. Where the queen hosts an annual ball. Aisha: What kind of annual ball? Squire Acacia: Like the annual ball we had last month, the Dance of the Songlilies. All Alfea girls:(Astonished) Whoa. Squire Acacia: Let us continue on. (Acacia finally shows them the guestrooms) Squire Acacia: And here are your guestrooms. All Alfea girls: (In awe) Whoa! Squire Acacia: Each rooms have 7 beds. Enough to fit all girls in each rooms. Bloom: What about Ms.Faragonda? Musa:Yea, where would she stay? Ms. Faragonda: Not to worry girls,Me, Greselda and the staff have our own guestrooms too. Squire Acacia: Hope you all enjoy your stays. (Acacia closes door) ---- (At night in the Floridia Castle) (The Winx in their room) (Stella looking in the Floridia map guide) Stella:3...4...5...Wow! Floridia has EVERYTHING!!! Musa: Stella, you're still on that magazine?? Stella: You know it! See! It's the Floridian music house! (Showing Musa what it looks like) Musa: Whoa. This looks amazing. Tecna: (Checking on her locator) Hmmm....No sign of arcades or anything. Alicia: Tecna, it's Floridia. (Giggles) You can't find arcades or anything tech here! It's mostly flowers here! Tecna: Hmmmm...but it has to have something. Aisha: Come on, let's just get some sleep. Flora: Aisha's right, we don't want to be exhausted in the morning. The Winx: (Giggles) G'Night!! Sweet dreams!!! (Lights are out) (The Winx are in bed sleep) (Meanwhile In the garden) (Glowing 5x) (In the Winx' room) (A baby's echoing cry 5x) (Bloom hears crying) (Alicia hears crying) (Flora and Aisha hears crying) (Tecna hears crying) (Musa and Stella hears crying) (Crying stopped) (Glowing stopped) ---- (The next day) (In the castle) (All the Alfea girls in the dining room) Musa: The food tastes so good! Stella: I guess the food is florishing too! Flora:(Giggles) (looks towards at Bloom and Alicia) Bloom, Alicia, what's wrong? Alicia: Huh? Bloom: Oh, umm, its nothing. Aisha: Are you both alright? Alicia: Well, did you all hear a baby crying last night? Bloom: I was just thinking the same thing. Stella: Now that you mention it, yeah i did kinda heard it. Musa: I did too. Flora and Tecna: (Both) So did I! Aisha: We all must have heard it. Bloom: Yeah, but why? (Ms. Faragonda comes in) Ms. Faragonda: Alright girls, as soon as you're all finished, line up in front of me because we are all going to tour around the castle and i will explain the history of this realm. (Focus on the Winx) Tecna: Should we tell Ms. Faragonda about this? Bloom: Maybe we should tell her, she'll know what to do. ---- (The Alfea girls following Ms. Faragonda) (Nova looks at a picture on the wall) Nova: Ms.F, This looks like a war in this picture. Ms. Faragonda: Ahh yes, the Great Floral-Aqua protection war. At the time Floridia was in great despair when Thorn goblins and witches threatened to take over Floridia. Floridia was short on armies, till Andros came a defend the realm's honor. All Alfea girls:(In awe) Wow! Flora: Is that true, Aisha? Aisha: Ummhmmm(Yes), My dad told me the story when I was little. Ms. Faragonda: They celebrate every year by their victory, they named it the Floral-Aqua festival. Let's move on, shall we? (All Alfea girls following along) (Ms. Faragonda finds a gallery) Ms. Faragonda: And here we are! This is the hall of royals! (Shows around the gallery) All Alfea girls: (In awe) WOW!!! (Stella sees a precious gem) Stella: Oooh! This looks dazzling! Grizelda: Careful! These items can be fragile! Ms. Faragonda: Yes indeed, these items can be sensitive. (Shows pictures of royals in the room) Mirta: Are these all the kings and queens that used to rule here? Ms.Faragonda: Yes, Mirta. Each one of these monaches once ruled Floridia. (Stella reads at the emblem) Stella: "The Rose amethyst, the gem that was once worn on recent Queen Dahila's crown". Wow! Now that's a fashion accessory! (Stella taps on Tecna's shoulder) (Tecna turns around) Stella: (Whispers) Hey Tecna, may i borrow your camera? Tecna: Umm sure. Stella:(Grabs camera) Thanks! (Stella snaps pictures) Stella: (Whispers) Wow! Say "Sparkle"! (Focus on Ms.Faragonda) Ms. Faragonda: And here is a picture of Queen Honey. (Showing a picture of Queen Honey) Alicia: Who's that baby on the right? (pointing) Ms. Faragonda: (Giggles) That is Queen Lavenrena as a baby! All Alfea girls: (Laughs and Awwws) Ms. Faragonda: Come let us continue. (Gathering the girls) (Focus on Stella) Stella:(Still taking pictures) Wow! This is so beautiful!! (Bloom looks towards Stella's direction) Bloom: Come on Stella! Stella: Just a sec! This is so going into my album! Alicia: Everyone is leaving! Come on! Stella: Just a sec! Almost! Alicia: You've already took a lot of pictures! Tecna: Stella, You're taking up memories on my camera! Stella: Alright! Alright! I'm finished! Sheech! Musa: Well we're too late. Aisha: They're already gone! Look! (pointing at the door) (Ms. Faragonda and the others' shadows on walls out) Musa: Oh great! Thanks a lot, Stella! Stella: I can't help it, Ok! It looked so beautiful! Alicia: I'm not used to disbanding the group! Bloom: Come on, let's try to catch up! (The Winx runs out of the room) (They stopped running) Alicia: Which way do we go? Bloom: Ummmm......This way! (points to the right) (The Winx runs to the right) (Stops again) Flora: Where do we go now? Alicia: Wait! I thought i saw a shadow! They're probrobly this way! (pointing to the left) (The Winx runs to the left) Musa: (running) I think i see a shadow too! Bloom: Then let's keep going foward! (The Winx kept running) (Stopped running) (Bloom sees a sign with a bush in front) Bloom:(Reads the sign) Royal and Royal? Musa: Well, which one do we take? Bloom: Let's take..........the one on the right! Ms. Faragonda has to be here! (The Winx runs to the right) (The sign behind the bush really says, ''Royal Floridian Garden ''(Right) and ''Royal exitway ''(Left)) (The Winx runs, stops then enters the the gateway to the garden) (Entering the garden) The Winx:(in awe) WOW!!! Bloom: This looks like a garden! Flora: It's so lovely! Alicia: This is so...awesome! Musa: Sure is a lot of roses. Aisha: This is amazing! (The winx walks toward a big tree-like vine of roses) (The rose unwraps itself) The winx:(Surprised) Whoa! Alicia: Maybe we shouldn't get too close. Tecna: This seems unusual. (on her gadget) (The garden glows) Alicia: What's going on? Tecna:(Her gadget frizzing) My gadget! It's reacting somehow! (The Garden glows brighter) (Rose glows) (Rose opens) Bloom:(In awe) Alicia: (In awe) Stella: (in awe) Flora:(in awe) Musa:(in awe) Tecna:(In awe) Aisha:(in awe) (The Winx are in great awe) (Rose continues to open; a baby appears) The Winx: (In awe) Whoa! Stella: It's...a baby! (Alicia walks slowly forward to the rose) (Baby cries) (Baby's tipping a little) Alicia: Oh no! (Alicia runs) (Baby falls over) (Alicia catches her) Bloom: (Running towards Alicia) Is the baby ok?!? Alicia: (Sees the baby in her arms) Yeah, baby's ok (Baby slowly opens her eyes) (Baby first sees Alicia) Alicia: Hi! (Baby is in awe) (Baby then sees Bloom) Bloom: (Giggles) Hi there! (Baby is still in awe) (Baby starts to cry) Alicia: Oh man! Ummm.....! (Rocking the baby gently) (Baby still crying) Bloom: How can there be a baby in a rose? Flora: That seems impossible! Tecna: I don't know what's going on, but somehow my identifier seems to be working again! Musa: This is getting weird. Female guard: Hey! (the Winx turns around to see who it is) Male guard: You girls shouldn't be here! (Both guards are surprised) Female guard: The rose! It bloomed! Male guard: We have to tell the queen! (Baby starts to cry again) ---- (Meanwhile, outside at the Floridia castle) (Everyone is outside waiting for Queen Lavenrena to arrive) (Focus on the Alfea girls) Ms. Faragonda: Settle down everyone. The moment is almost here! Mirta: Will we finally get to see that special event you were talking about, Ms. F? Ms. Faragonda: (Giggles) Yes Mirta, it's almost here. (Horns playing) Squire Acacia: Presenting her royal highness, Queen Lavenrena! (The queen coming down the stairway on to the petestal) Queen Lavenrena: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered for this very special event! Tonight we are all finally.... (Female guard running and interupts) Female guard: Your majesty! Your majesty! The Rose! It already blossomed! (Everyone gasped) Queen Lavenrena: What? The rose has already blossomed? Male guard: Yes! These girls wondered onto the royal garden and witness the baby! (Showing the Winx) Alicia: Sorry! (Holding the baby) (Everyone gasps again) Bloom: We didn't know if the baby important. (All Alfea girls and teachers are surprised) Queen Lavenrena: I see. What color was the rose? Bloom: Ummm...It looked red and a bit yellow. Queen Lavenrena: I see. Take her to Dr. Violet. ---- (In the castle) (Dr. Violet checks up the baby) Queen Lavenrena: How is she Dr. Violet? (The queen pulls up the baby's hat) Dr. Violet: She's in healthy condition, your majesty. Queen Lavenrena: Thank you, doctor. Dr. Violet: But your majesty,..... Queen Lavenrena: Yes, doctor? Dr. Violet: Are you sure you should give this baby to a bunch of teenagers? They have no idea for what they've witness. And from what i've inspected from the baby, that she has extremely powerful magic. Are you certain, your majesty? Queen Lavenrena: Yes. I know they are worthy for taking care of this baby. ---- (Meanwhile,outside of the castle) (Everyone is talking about the rose blooming in front of the Winx) Grizelda: We are VERY unpleased with this! Ms. Faragonda: Greselda. Grizelda: I can't believe this! Bloom: We gotten lost because..... Musa: (Interupts) Because Stella took lots of pictures of a gem so much that we tried to follow you and.... Aisha: (Interupts) We found the garden and that's how we gotten lost. Grizelda: Still we are very disappointed! Ms. Faragonda: Greselda! Grizelda: (Clears throat) My apologies. Ms. Faragonda: Girls, we are not disappointed. But we were not expecting you to acually get lost. The Winx: We're sorry, Ms. Faragonda. Squire Acacia: Presenting her royal highness, Queen Lavenrena! (The queen walks in again with the baby) Queen Lavenrena: Settle down everyone. Although the rose bloomed early as we thought, the good news is that the baby is healthy. (looking towards at the Winx) Girls, please come foward. (The Winx comes foward) Queen Lavenrena: Girls, what you have witnessed today was the early bloom of the Rose of Rebirth. The Winx: Rose of Rebirth? Queen Lavenrena: Yes. Every 200 years the rose blooms a baby inside. The baby is chosen to be the next king or queen, depending on the flower's color. If it's red and yellow, it's a female. If blue, it's a male. Some babies even have powerful magic when born. And as according to the Floridian law, whoever sees a baby being born, raises the baby for a year. Bloom: So we have to raise the baby for a whole year? Queen Lavenrena: Correct. Stella: Wait, A WHOLE YEAR?!? Alicia: Yes, Stella! (Baby coos) Queen Lavenrena: (Giving the baby to Alicia) What shall you name her? Bloom: Why don't Alicia name her? Alicia: Wait, me? Bloom: Yeah, you saved her from falling over! Flora: So you should name her. Alicia: Ok. How about Roselina? and maybe we should nickname her Rosie for short? Musa: That matches. Queen Lavenrena: Very well. And girls....., the Winx: Yes, your majesty? Queen Lavenrena: Please take good care of Rosie. She has extremely powerful magic, and you mustn't let any villian get their hands on her. If they do, they will use the baby to rule this realm or any other realms, including Magix. Please girls, we are all counting on you. Bloom: Don't worry, your majesty. Alicia: We'll take good care of Rosie! Queen Lavenrena: Thank you, girls. Faragonda, you've teached these girls so well. Ms. Faragonda: Why thank you, your majesty. (the queen turns to the crowd) Queen Lavenrena: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the princess and future queen of Floridia, Princess Roselina! (The crowd cheers) Queen Lavenrena: Oh, and one more thing. Acacia. Squire Acacia: (nods) (snaps fingers) (Smoke appears shortly) (Baby bag appears) Queen Lavenrena: Senna will bring you more supplies when you run out. the Winx: Thank you! (Rosie coos) ---- (Shuttle leaves) (Everyone on Floridia waves goodbye) Queen Lavenrena: Good luck to you, girls! We're counting on you! (the Winx in the shuttle) the Winx: Good bye! Stella: See you later! Flora: We'll take good care of Rosie! (Shuttle flies off) (Inside the shuttle; the other fairies hover over the winx) Mirta: (Looking at Rosie) She's so cute! Amaryl: She is such a cutie pie! (Focus on the Winx) Aisha: I can't believe we're taking care of a royal baby for a whole year. Musa: All thanks to Stella. Stella: Hey! I couldn't help it! That jewel on Queen Dahlia's crown was so sparkly! Tecna: Sparkly enough to almost use up my camera memory? (All the girls laughed) Alicia: Now we have to focus on Rosie. Flora: Alicia's right, Rosie is more important to us now. Alicia: The Queen said that villians can take over any realm even Magix with Rosie's powers. Bloom: We do need to protect her at costs, no matter what. (Ms. Faragonda comes over) Ms. Faragonda: I love your confindence, girls. You are such great caretakers for Rosie. (Focus on the Winx) Bloom: Thanks, Ms. Faragonda. Alicia: We're not gonna let the Queen down! (Rosie coos) Tecna: And this means that we have to make less time on doing our spare time.....like shopping. The Winx: Stella. Stella: Me!?! What if there is a sale?!? Alicia: Stella, the baby is more important. And you got us lost anyway. Stella: Awww, all right fine! I'll..shop once a week, maybe? Bloom: If it's only for the baby. Stella: Oh, okay. (Rosie grabs Stella's hair) Stella: OW! Musa: I guess Rosie likes you, Stell. Stella: Very funny, Musa. (The Winx laughs) ---- (Shuttle lands at Alfea at night) Characters Recurring *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Alicia *Ms. Faragonda Debut *Rosie *Queen Lavenrena *Squire Acacia *Dr. Violet Trivia *This fanfiction is most likely similar to Ojamajo Doremi Sharp (aka Magical DoReMi) episode 1. *When it said "7", Roxy does not appear in this fanfic. However, Alicia appears. *The Winx still had their Enchantix at this time. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:AnimeQueen97